1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which develops an image using the toner most suitable for the properties of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotographic copying machines and laser printers which form color images using color toners in addition to a black toner are known widely. Electrophotographic copying machines and printers are also widely used to produce images on a transparent film medium in order to produce a projection slide for use on overhead projectors (hereinafter OHP).
If conventional color toners are used to make a color copy for an OHP slide, the low transmissivity of conventional color toners causes the image projected by the light from the OHP to become black, although the image observed by reflected light is in color. It is therefore necessary to use transparent toners to prepare color slides for color overhead projections.
However, when images are formed on plain paper, it is desirable to use non-transparent toners, considering the cost of toner.